Constellations
by ShivaVixen
Summary: There are thousands of stars in the sky, and every constellation is seen differently by everyone that looks on them. But how do they view themselves? A collection of introspective oneshots on various characters, main and side.


**Always the Rescued**

**Summary: Ty Parsec reflects on his ability to be the one always in need of rescue, his friendship/resentment of one Buzz Lightyear, and the most recent messes regarding the Wirewolf. (This Author does not own this character, or the Show Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, this is purely boredom at work.)**

It was too much to ask of a universe that seemed out to get him. Had always been out to get him, if he bothered to think about it.

Ty Parsec was an average person, and he knew that. Average grades, Average strength- grant it, he could beat out Rocket in long distance running, but in a sprint, Rocket beat him. Heck, he was arguably an average ranger; he did his job, no fanfare, no special recognition.

If one bothered to look at his Personnel File summary, it would read like this: Ty Parsec, a Ranger of Star Command, has seen some combat, but a lone wolf in regards to teamwork, was once on a team with Buzz Lightyear. Skill set: Average.

Ty had seen the short run-on sentence once, when he got bored enough to look at his File. Even with the detailed history of his missions, the File painted him as another unimportant ranger, which was a view most anyone who met him held.

So why was **he **always the one that got caught? Why didn't they go after Buzz or Rocket instead?

It started in training, he'd be doing exactly what was required of the simulation, he'd stay in the middle of the group (not the back or the front, the middle, or a wing position), and he still would be the one that got captured by the enemy. And it would always be Buzz, showing up their entire team, who would be the one to come back for him, or leading a group to do it.

Which probably was a clue about Warp's real loyalties, now that he thought on it, Warp was never one of the ones that came back for him. Then again, Warp was usually with Rocket and completing the actual objective per Buzz's instructions, so it was easy to see how no one noticed.

And then after the academy, when they, as the most promising rookies formed a team after the 6 months/ year of shadowing more experienced rangers (and during which, he was never captured, drugged, poisoned, etc.) the universe started gunning for him.

Random alien needed a test subject? Ty would get captured. A cave-in, in a sturdy well supported cave? Ty would be trapped. Chest-busters? Ty would be about to be implanted with one. And of course, it was always Buzz Lightyear to his rescue, while Warp flirted with whatever female that got caught up in the mess and Rocket attempted to one up Buzz. The pattern continued for 54 rescues.

Ty, of course, eventually had enough. Somewhere between Rocket going off on his own missions to make a name for himself, and Warp and Buzz becoming even better partners and making Ty a third wheel, Ty put in for a separate detail, somewhere far away where he wouldn't have to deal with Buzz's superior skills and Warp's womanizing.

He did his job well. He guarded scientists on hostile planets, over-saw some lesser diplomatic meetings, and did so well he got Top-Security clearance to guard the more hush-hush projects. All without needing to be rescued.

Canis Lunis was another one of these projects. The staff liked and respected him, he even was able to get dinner with one of the pretty assistants (a casual thing, nothing ever came from it, but it had been a nice break for both of them and they still occasionally messaged each other) and his robot sentries weren't glitching or prone to bugs.

Of course, that's when the energy vampire chose to show up. Ty was sure he could have handled it by himself (there was energy draining equipment, in case of a fault with one of the energy-collecting/storing machines) but Star Command, and the Galactic Alliance didn't want to take chances.

It was reasonable, Ty could admit, to send other rangers. He could use a team, though he had only been average at leading one (he did better solo). The fact they sent Buzz Lightyear and his team made him want to find a hard surface.

Oh, Ty understood the reasoning behind the choice perfectly; Team Lightyear had encountered NOS-4-A2 before, and would have valuable insight in beating the energy vampire. It just didn't help that the Jo-Adian was a Buzz Fan-boy, and wanted to hear about the rescues from his perspective. As if only existed to be save by Buzz.

Petty-sounding? Maybe a little, but Ty couldn't really help feeling like that.

Going after the energy vampire was perhaps not the smartest move, but the little robot was considered a ranger, and Ty wasn't going to let it get away with hurting anyone else.

He hadn't expected the vampire to be able to bite through his suit, was not prepared for the pain of fangs in his arm, and for a moment, the moment he ended up letting go, he thought he felt something come out of those fangs, like when a vaccine is injected.

Then there was the first blackout. He woke up sore, covered with the oil and other-fluids of a robot sentry, and he felt more terrified than he ever had. He played it off, focused on finding this new monster, and ignored the voice inside that said he already knew where it was.

The next blackout, he was standing behind Buzz, annoyed, and not prepared to come back to himself having moved forward and clearly about to harm Buzz. Ty might not have like Buzz's constant teasing of his needed to be rescued, but he had never thought of actually harming him!

Ty had tried to get away, only for another blackout, and to come back to himself in his room, holding a piece of XR. At that point, he freaked out.

Star Command Robots were built to take a lot of damage. Damage that would kill any other flesh-and-blood alien. If he was the monster, and it had tried going after Buzz, it might be willing to go after anyone he'd ever been upset with . . . and Ty knew he would never be able to live with himself if the Wirewolf killed Buzz or his teammates, or any of the crew on the station.

Buzz of course, didn't seem to get the point, though Ranger Nova seemed to. But that was before he turned back into the monster.

The difference between this time, and the others, was that now he was aware he was turning into the monster, he didn't black out. He felt like he was watching everything through a tank of water, and he could feel the Wirewolf- the creature's senses were alien and confusing to Ty, and he could feel the odd, programming or directive, he couldn't say which, that urged it to hunt and destroy.

He could hear Buzz at one point, calling for him, and Ty forced himself towards that familiar voice, somehow managing to break the Wirewolf's focus and turning it on himself.

The Wirewolf programming acted as if he was a virus, and for one instant, he thought he was going to lose himself.

He felt the Wirewolf disappear from his mind, or at least, his consciousness, and his body went from metal to flesh. The suit he had thought been destroyed had returned, helmet up, and he just stayed down, exhausted.

It was a reluctant thank you that he gave to Buzz, but he meant it, he had come too close to seeing a friend (who was annoying, but still looked out for him) get torn apart because of his bitterness. He felt a little better when Buzz told him that Ty had saved him, this time, but that did little to alleviate the feeling he had failed his mission.

The return to Star Command was coupled with a full scan by the LGMs, who explained (though in next to impossible techno babble, so Commander Nebula had them re-explain in simpler terms) that the Wirewolf was the result of some sort of nanite virus that was capable of reconfiguring any metal or material with trace metals into technology (Which was part of why his suit disappeared and reappeared) and was activated by the peculiar radiation of Canis Lunis.

Ty really appreciated team Lightyear trying to argue for his career, but he had been part of several security details to know that, as horrible as it sounded, security risks could not be allowed to wander. While the Rookies might not have been aware of it, Buzz at least knew that Commander Nebula would not let Ty wander the galaxy, not with the chance of the Wirewolf returning and maybe attacking an innocent person.

Star Command was dedicated to protecting the alliance from all threats, even the internal ones.

And when the rogue XL attacked, wanting him (more accurately, the Wirewolf) Ty hated himself for having to run. It was even worse when he ran into the damn Vampire that had started this whole thing.

Ty wasn't quick enough to avoid the collar. He felt the radiation from the piece of rock, felt his body react to it, and he couldn't figure out where the clasp was to get it off in time. This time though, he was able to focus, focus the Wirewolf into attacking NOS-4-A2.

His memories of the rest of that experience were vague at best, and just of bits and pieces, though he definitely remembered not liking XL, snarling at Zurg, and being trapped in that machine.

He wished he remembered tearing apart NOS-4-A2, but he remembered coming back to himself, Buzz rushing over to help.

Buzz always claimed that he had saved him again, and backed off on the jokes, but Ty . . . Ty accepts that, it makes him feel better (he would be lying if he said it didn't). But it was Buzz's voice calling to him that helped him fight back. It was Buzz shooting the moon rock that freed him from the Wirewolf. And it was Buzz that got Commander Nebula to reinstate him as a Ranger, saving his career.

The universe is probably still out to get him. He's still an average ranger, and he still goes solo protecting different projects that are top secret but don't require a lot of security. He probably still has the Wirewolf virus in his body, and probably will turn back if someone finds a large enough chunk of Canis Lunis rock to expose him to. But he knows that he can count on Buzz to come after him if he's ever in trouble.

Ty might always be the one rescued, but he'd rather be that than a monster.

And as Ty gets ready for some boring recovery missions (as per the Commander's orders), he's unaware of the new edit to his Personnel file that the Commander has added.

Star Command Personnel File: Ty Parsec is a Ranger of Star Command, his record includes saving and protecting numerous civilians and scientists, at the risk of his own life. A strong Ranger that goes above and beyond the call of duty, and capable of either being a lone operative, or a team player. Despite a condition, caused by a bite from NOS-4-A2 and exposure to radioactive moon-rocks, that turns him into the creature known as the Wirewolf, Ranger Parsec is a loyal, hardworking Ranger.

**There, my bit on Ty Parsec, whom we meet in Wirewolf, and then see again in Revenge of the Monsters. I've got a few more character bits planned, and all will eventually tie into a mulit-chapter story that will be pretty dark. As noted in my other stories, I like exploring characters, and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command has given me several characters to mess with.**

**Next up: We've got Warp Darkmatter, followed by Savy SL-2. Or maybe Savy SL-2 followed by Warp . . . we'll see.**


End file.
